ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin II
Harold "Harry" Osborn was the son of wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn. He grew up friends with Gwen Stacy at Standard High before going off to college. The two of them quickly befriended Flash Thompson when they arrived at Empire State University, but also adopted Flash's disdain for the reclusively scholarship student, Peter Parker. Harry's relationship with his father was always strained, and it became worse when (unknown to Harry) his father became the super-villain known as the Green Goblin. Following the events of the Skrull Invasion, Norman Osborn being placed in charge of the H.A.M.M.E.R. organization, and forming his own team of Avengers, Harry Osborn is approached with the offer of a job within his father's organization. Harry declines, but after getting a visit from a pregnant Lily Hollister, he accepts. Norman welcomes him into Avengers Tower, wanting to make his son part of the "American Son" project. However, Harry is shown to have an ulterior motive, based on his need to protect Lily and their child (his second child), disabling the camera in his room and sneaking off. He found a cure for Lily's Goblin Serum that would be safe for her and the baby, but she pushes him away, revealing that it was all a ruse to make Harry into American Son, whom Norman would eventually have die in a tragedy to increase sympathy for Norman and the Dark Avengers. She also revealed that the baby was not Harry's but in fact Norman's. In retaliation to this news, Harry donned the American Son armor and fought against his father, sparing Spider-Man from his father. Ironically, Harry and Peter Parker became closer as Peter consoled Harry over his father's distance, when Peter as Spider-Man was regularly fighting Norman as the Green Goblin. After that he killed his father and became the CEO of OSCORP. He destroyed every bottle of the Goblin Formula. Until he discovered a secret trapdoor with a trap that put gas into him. He was driven crazy and killed Gwen Stacy. Powers and Abilities Powers Harry has superhuman attributes while empowered by the revised Goblin serum. It is unknown as to whether he currently has retained his Goblin powers. * Superhuman Strength: Harry as the Green Goblin's possesses superhuman strength. His strength slightly exceeds his father's and he is able to press lift 10 tons. * Superhuman Speed: The Goblin is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than that of even the finest Olympic athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: The Goblin's enhanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. * Superhuman Durability: The formula also fortified all of Harry's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While he could be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he was very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He could withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. He was able to fight Spider-Man and sustain hits from him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured, the Goblin's body is able to heal itself with greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While not nearly as efficient as the healing powers possessed by Wolverine, he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. * Superhuman Agility: The Goblin's agility and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Goblin's reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: Harry's intelligence is enhanced to an unknown level because of the Goblin serum. A mixture of Goblin serum and super-soldier serum was made to make him the American Son. This intellect is so high, it surpasses even that of his own father and Spider-Man. Strength level * Class 10: Harry can lift 10 tons and has fought Spider-Man to a draw. Paraphernalia Equipment * Goblin Armor: The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. * American Son Armor: Harry wears a full battle-suit. The American Son battle-suit was cobbled together from Tony Stark's armory and painted with Steve Rogers's colors shortly following the formation of H.A.M.M.E.R.. * The Fu Manchu: Harry's short-lived face fuzz. Transportation * Goblin Glider: Harry Osborn rides an improved version "goblin glider," capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It was capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load would exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls were behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider was steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots locked into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. Weapons * Explosives: The Green Goblin created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carried these in a shoulder bag, nicknamed his "bag of tricks". ** Incendiary: The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ** Smoke/Gas: He also carried a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which were surrounded by a light plastic mantle that fluttered like a wraith when the bomb was thrown. Other gas bombs emitted hallucinogenic gases, and others released a specially concocted gas that could neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. * Flying Razor Bats: The Green Goblin sometimes threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which could slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. * Electrical Discharges: The Green Goblin's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. * Bag Of Tricks: In addition to the common Goblin weapons, there are many others in the bag of tricks like a crescent moon boomerang, a ghost that is stronger than steel, a frog that can emit sonic blasts, and can carry many other weapons in it most of which are unrevealed. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Goblin Family Category:Armor Users Category:Villains